


.07 A Smuggler, a Kiffar, an ARC Trooper, and a Human Walk into a Bedroom

by LaPilar



Series: Star Wars Imagines/One-Shots [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 18+, Clone Wars, Erotica, F/M, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: Fives offers to read a chapter of your current guilty pleasure series to you. Sounds romantic, right? Right?
Relationships: ARC-5555 | CT-27-5555 | Fives/Reader, ARC-5555 | CT-27-5555 | Fives/You
Series: Star Wars Imagines/One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1255886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Echo&Fives





	.07 A Smuggler, a Kiffar, an ARC Trooper, and a Human Walk into a Bedroom

The bed was warm, and Fives was even warmer, all curled up next to me.

It was a typical night off for the both of us, even if they'd grown increasingly rare after his promotion to ARC trooper. We'd watched some tv, made dinner together (along with a few drinks), and were now relaxed in bed early. 

He'd gotten handsy earlier, but I was too engrossed with the book I was currently reading on my datapad. It was one of a large series about a female smuggler (Scerra), and the hijinks she gets into with a hilarious ensemble cast of aliens. Two of those are also her lovers, a Kiffar named DonCar and a Nautolan named Nar.

So he'd taken the book, claiming he'd fall asleep with nothing else to do, and began reading it to me. It was slower than I could read, but his voice relaxed me. He seemed to get a kick out of the humor.

"Scerra headed for her speeder; all she could think about were milk rolls. 'Kriff that Besalisk nerfherder,' she muttered under her breath. The stupid being had mentioned that most delicious delicacy, and now she couldn't get it off her mind. She needed one," Fives read.

My eyes were closed, my left arm draped over his waist. He was lounging against the headboard, several pillows under his back to prevent pain. I was laid with my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat, and with every breath he took my head raised and lowered. 

"Her speeder carried her back home. And in front of her home, DonCar's ship was parked."

My eyebrows raised at that. DonCar was my dream man, not that I'd ever tell Fives that. He was an assassin, and only showed up to protect Scerra or sleep with her. Or both. His demeanor made my knees weak. The story always improved when he showed up.

"She headed inside, not bothering with the lock. She was certain DonCar had jimmied the lock open and left it that way behind him. He'd never once knocked on her door. He wasn't that type of man."

Ah, classic DonCar. 

"She was right. He was sat on her couch, a drink in each hand. She locked the door behind her, and he offered one. 'How was your day?'

"'Not great. I went after Latana Kinlay, and he wasn't happy about it. I swear he's not against going to prison; he just wants to keep me from collecting that Imperial bounty,' she whined, taking the drink and flopping onto the couch next to him.

"To her surprise, he set his drink down and turned to her then. 'I bet I could make your day better,' he whispered, low in her ear. A shot of heat ran through her, from her webbed toes all the way to the split ends of her hair.

"'What'd you have in mind?' she asked, turning to make eye contact, faking a lack of fear that turned him on."

I was blushing then. These books had some mention of sex, but it normally wasn't too graphic, and it was normally at the end. "Let me see," I asked, shifting to try to grab the datapad from him.

Fives wasn't bored anymore. He was wearing a massive grin, and held the datapad out of my reach as he continued to read. "DonCar didn't answer. He just pressed his lips to her neck, without warning. She shivered against him, eyes fluttering shut as the heat rose in her lady bits. At least she wasn't craving that milk roll anymore.

"DonCar took her jaw in his hand and forced her face around roughly before pressing his lips to hers. Their hands traveled of their own accord."

Now I could feel the heat of embarrassment across my cheeks. "Fives! Stop it! I didn't know they'd have that in there!" I chastised, reaching again for the book.

He shoved me back gently but firmly, eyes glued to the book as he continued, that same damn grin on his face. "Scerra's were planted on his abs, and one of his used her hair to control her while the other crept under her shirt. She broke their kiss to gasp when the hand slid up under her bra.

"In one solid motion, DonCar pulled Scerra up onto his lap, and she gasped at the feeling of his hardness beneath her. Without her consent, her hips began to grind against him, and they both let out soft groans at the feeling."

Now I was pissed. And horny, not that I'd ever tell Fives that. His voice, and those words, were turning me on. "Kriffing di'kut," I muttered, feigning giving up until he settled back into the bed, reading all the while.

"Their shirts were both thrown off in mere moments, the unspent energy of five months of sexual tension breaking over the both of their heads. DonCar's lips returned to Scerra's neck, kissing up and down and biting on her earlobe. She shuddered against him."

With Fives' guard down, I made my attack. I tensed, then leapt up, reaching for the book while shoving him away from me with the other hand. 

Unfortunately, he wasn't an ARC trooper for nothing. He caught the shift in my muscles early, and kept me at arm's length while he stood from the bed, taking two steps and lifting the datapad into the air. 

He was more than half a foot taller than me, and I knew it was hopeless then. I sat on the edge of the bed, annoyed and turned on and embarrassed. 

"'Bed?' DonCar asked, and Scerra couldn't manage anything but a breathless nod. He carried her down the hall to the bedroom, and they enjoyed their selfish night of unbridled passion."

He stopped reading, and I glared up at him. "Done?"

"The interesting part ended."

Go figure. "Give it back."

He obeyed, and I shut the datapad off before placing it on the bedside table. "I didn't know it'd have something like that in it."

"You've read ten other books in that series," he responded, an eyebrow raised.

He was right, of course, but I wasn't about to admit that. "Go kark yourself, Fives," I shot back, full of some of my own unspent sexual tension. I would also take a milk roll right about now. I spun then, sitting with my back to him.

I heard the bed creak under his weight, as he sat back down. "C'mon, you don't mean that. There's no reason to be embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed!" I argued hotly, despite all evidence to the contrary.

"Good. I think it was a good book."

"You were the one who volunteered to read."

"Only because you didn't want to..." he trailed off, and I rolled my eyes even if he couldn't see it.

"C'mon cyar'ika, this was supposed to be the compromise. Let you read your book and keep me from falling asleep," he justified, scooting closer to me on the bed.

I didn't speak, but I didn't move away from him. 

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, cyar'ika," he said, but I couldn't tell if he was being sincere or not.

"I'm not embarrassed," I argued again, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You sure?" His right hand came to rest on my shoulder, and I let my eyes slide shut. Kriff, that felt good. I got it bad. 

"Yes." Good thing I was a good liar.

"What is it then?"

"I asked you to stop, and you didn't. It makes me uncomfortable."

He stifled a laugh behind me. "We've been kriffing for nearly a year now, and you're uncomfortable to hear me read a little bit of erotica? C'mon now."

"It does," I protested.

He began to rub my back then, and I didn't argue. It felt good. "Hm. It's not that either. Would you just tell me what's wrong?"

"I told you!"

His hands traced down my sides, then came back up, painfully slowly. 

"I don't think so."

I managed to keep the burgeoning shiver from running down my spine. Then his hands came up to right under my arms, and brushed the sensitive skin right on the side of my breast. I couldn't stop the small gasp it prompted.

There was a chuckle from behind me, and I immediately clapped a hand over my mouth. "That was what I thought, cyar'ika. You're not mad at me for embarrassing you, or for not listening." 

"Yes, I am," I protested, but we could both hear that the fight had gone out of my voice.

"You're mad at me," he began, and his voice was right in my ear. He'd moved so slowly I hadn't noticed it, and I jumped a bit at the feeling of his hot breath at my neck. "Because that turned you on, and you didn't want to admit it."

"Nooooo," I argued. It wouldn't have convinced a mynock. 

"Tell me if you want me to stop." I felt the bed shift again, and he kissed my shoulder, pulling my sleeve to the side for easier access.

I didn't tell him to stop. In fact, my resistance crumbled as if it'd been made of sand. 

His hands crept around my waist as he continued to press the light kisses into my shoulder and neck.

My breathing quickened, and I let my eyes slide shut again. 

His hands moved down, ghosting over my stomach before reaching the hem of my shirt and sneaking under it with deft fingers. They moved up my skin lightly, almost like they weren't there at all. 

Much like DonCar, his lips took my earlobe between them, gently pulling it down as he exhaled, the warm breath spreading across my skin. I couldn't stop the shiver then, and the second I did both his hands and lips pulled back from me.

I whipped around, frustrated as I'd ever been. He was kneeling on the bed, that kriffing grin on his face. "Complaints? I thought you were angry with me," he said.

I huffed out a frustrated breath, trying to decide between the valor of this little fake argument and how much I wanted him. Wanting him won out.

But that wasn't to say I couldn't go about it my way. In one swift move, I had my shirt over my head, and my bra tossed aside in another. I cupped my own breasts, pinching and twisting my nipples as I threw back my head in a generous moan.

He blanched. He hadn't been expecting that. His eyes were trained on my body, unmoving.

"I want your cock, Fives. But if you won't help me out..." I trailed off, before returning my sole attention to me. Fives would come around (then later cum); he always did. 

I ran my hands down my stomach, cupping my heat through my sleep pants before moving back up to return attention to my nipples. 

I could see his dick through his pants. I was winning.

"Fives?" I began, looking up to make eye contact with him through purposefully heavy eyes. "Fuck me?"

He couldn't resist that. He shot forward on the bed like a cannon, hands cupping my face to pull me forward into a kiss. I giggled against his lips, but when he gripped my ass with both hands it stole the laughter from my lips. 

He was kneeling on the bed, and shuttled me into his lap, my legs spread wide on either side of his. He was already hard; maybe I wasn't the only one who'd been turned on by the little scene.

I rocked my hips back against him, breaking the kiss to let out a stilted breath. He took the opportunity and pressed his face to my chest, leaving sloppy kisses across my collarbones and down to the sensitive skin of my breasts. His hands were rough, and the kisses that followed decidedly not so. 

It wasn't an easy thing to focus on, not when his dick was pressing against my center so deliciously and my hips provided even more friction. I let my eyes slide shut, reveling in the simultaneous feelings.

Fives got a bit rougher, nibbling on the sensitive skin just above my areola before moving to gently tease my nipples between his teeth. I gasped at the feeling, whimpering louder then, and responded with a groan of his own. 

Clothes. We had too many clothes on. Breathless, I pushed him back from me. "Clothes," I said, wiping the confused look from his face.

I scooted back off the bed and nearly ripped my pants and panties off, needing them out of the way, needing them to be anywhere but between Fives and me. Fives reached behind him and tore his shirt off, followed quickly by his pants and GAR-issue boxers. 

I was the first one back on the bed, not that he seemed to mind. He jumped over me, happily settling into the space between my legs I left open for him. He bent and kissed me, his hands snaking under my back to lift me a few inches off the bed and press my chest to his. His skin felt heavenly against mine, warmer than I'd have thought possible, with a delicious scratch from the hair there that sent a shiver through me. 

My hands both massaged through his hair, not really a kink at all but a kink to him that we'd discovered a few months ago. He moaned against my lips at the feeling of my nails on his scalp, scratching and brushing and petting at random intervals. 

With his hips slotted against mine, it was all too easy for him to push his cock between my legs and slide it slowly back and forth, the way made easy by how wet I was for him. I broke our kiss, clinging to his hair to keep him close with my eyes screwed shut. He hit my clit, and whined at the pleasure, our hot breath mixing.

"Stars, you look gorgeous like that for me," Fives breathed against me, and I opened my heavy eyes to see him an inch or so from me, entranced by the expressions on my face as he slowly slipped back and forth. 

I blushed at his words. He was always saying things like that, but it wasn't like I did them on purpose. I was just happy he found my natural fucked-out face pleasant to look at.

He slowed down a bit, and I whined again. "You like that, huh?" he asked, holding my gaze with those brilliant golden eyes. "You like me reading that filth to you then fucking you?"

I nodded eagerly. I no longer had the energy nor the willpower to feign annoyance. "I like it so much, Fives."

He smiled easily, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips before repositioning himself and sliding inside me. 

I was used to his size, impressive as it was, and with how turned on I was I was pulling him into me. 

We let out simultaneous, shaky exhales when he bottomed out, our foreheads pressed together. My eyes were heavy but I kept them open; he always liked to look me in the eye. 

A small whine from me was all the encouragement he needed to get moving. His elbows pressed into the bed above my shoulders, keeping me anchored against him, and I knew it was about to get rough.

"Link your ankles, on my back," he asked breathlessly, and I obeyed, difficult as it was.

It shifted my ass up, and changed his angle. I took a deep breath as he slammed home again, eyes wide at the different sensation. 

He was grinning above me. "Good?"

I nodded rapidly, hands going up to his broad back. "So good. Please..." I hadn't even been sure what I was going to ask for, but when he sped up it stole my breath away.

Every thrust threw the headboard hard against the wall, and I found myself grateful that the wall was shared with my living room, not another apartment. I clung to his back, trying and failing to not dig my nails in.

He didn't seem to mind. He was sweating above me, eyes only for me and the place we came together. I'd seen him in battle before, but it'd never compete with this. His biceps were massive, caging me in, straining and flexed under the weight of his own body. His abs were tensed too, pistoning forward with the strength and efficiency of the finest war machine you could imagine. His massive shoulders surrounded me, making me feel the safest I ever did. When I snaked my hands around to his back, I could feel the rippling muscles there as they contributed their fair share.

And the whole time, that same determined glint in his eyes, there whether he was making me cum or mowing down a platoon of battle droids.

"Touch yourself," he asked then. 

I knew what that meant. Not that I was in a much different state. His dick reached all the right spots in me with every thrust, leaving me shaky and breathless beneath him, fueling that fire in my belly. I rubbed my clit in time with his thrusts, moaning louder and louder now, so much that I didn't bother to shut my mouth in between. 

I needed more, now. My hips began to bump up along with his, giving me added pressure, causing my head to loll to the side and my eyes flutter closed.

He knew all my tells. "That's it, cyar'ika, cum for me."

He thrusted into me twice more, and I let go, hand flying off my clit as if it'd been electrocuted as my body writhed beneath his. Too fast for me to even see, one of his hands and moved down to wrap around my hips, keeping me open to him even as I cursed and shuddered beneath him.

A few more thrusts and he buried himself deep in me, letting out a long, satisfied grunt as he emptied himself into me. His body was heavy on top of mine, and my pussy muscles clenched almost painfully around him as we both rode out our highs.

He pulled out of me a few long moments later, and I sighed with the slight pinch. Flopping onto the bed next to me, he took a deep breath. "That was awesome."

"Indeed," I agreed. I didn't have enough energy to power a mouse droid left in my body, but I managed to roll and fit myself in the crook of his arm.

"So the next time you come across a scene like that..." he began.

I could tell he expected me to chastise him. Instead, I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and said, "I'll be sure to leave it for you to read, hot stuff."

**Author's Note:**

> The series mentioned here is loosely based on a real-world series, just with a few changes. Major props to you if you recognize it from the hints and put it below in the comments!


End file.
